theofficialfantasiafandomcom-20200215-history
Uneva Starling
"She will always be a free spirited girl. She's always been like that and always will be. She can't be tied down. Its against her nature. We all know what happens when we go against nature." '-Archilea's Notes on Uni in the Royal Archive.' Uneva Starling, ka Uni, is the eldest daughter of King and Queen Hedron and Castella Starling. As their daughter, she is destined to take her spot as one of the three rulers of the Aurorus Kingdom. This, however, goes against her free-spirited nature as a half demon. Currently, Uneva is 124 years old, but since she's a demon, her physical appearance ages slower and takes on the look of someone around the age of 24. Personality Like previously stated, she is a generally free-spirited girl who dislikes being chained down by her responsibilities. She, however, likes to be a leader at times, when they someone to restore order. She sits on the border of wanting to be the leader she was born to be and the feelings she feels of being care-free. She was raised with little to no responsibilities she didn't ask for, unlike her siblings. She does her best to please them, but when pleasing them becomes crossing her morals, she takes a step back and sticks what she feels would be the right choice. Backstory Main Backstory Uneva was born as a triplet princess destined to rule in the Kingdom of Aurorus, a kingdom that ruled over Fantasia and united it under one main ruler. She was, however, born during a time of war. Her parents, fearing for the kingdom and children's future, sent her far away to a land that the enemies will never find her there. Unlike her siblings, Shun and Elizabeth, she was sent to be raised by a human woman. Her 'mother' let Uneva taste and enjoy the freedom of the own space knowing one day, she may never feel those sensations ever again. She spent her younger days roaming the nearby meadows and forests, playing with the wild animals, learning about nature and the world around her from her 'mother'. One thing Uneva kept within her heart after all those years is to see the possible kindness of others but not to be blinded by it. She eventually became to be a leader of a group, with the mission of keeping the peace, in their village and held that position until her 15th birthday. Upon reaching the age of 15, Uneva learned about her magical abilities.She had no idea what this meant but her 'mother' and the villagers did. Her world suddenly turned upside-down. She shared her last days in that sleepy town with her 'mother', who still didn't have the heart to tell Uneva who she really was. Finally spending her last day with the only family she's come to know, she was whisked to the world of Triflia. Childhood as Katherine Everheart Before Uneva knew who she was, she went by the name Katherine Everheart. As previously stated, she was the leader of a group called Rose Hunters. Sometimes she did more harm than good and caused problems for the villagers from time to time. It would cause inconveniences, but rarely did one of them ever get mad at her. She had good intentions and they knew she was a kid and didn't understand yet. She loved to see the forest at night and explored it regularly at that time. She was always warned by her 'mother', but she never listened. When Katherine spotted a portal one night, she jumped in only thinking of the adventure she was going to have. She was brought to a place, a meadow, that was foreign to her. There, she ran into her future self, orchestrating the flowers in the meadow. Katherine, intrigued by this mystical place, walked up to Uneva and started asking all sorts of questions. Uneva, answering none of them, asked her, "Would you like to have the adventure of a lifetime?" Katherine agreed with no hesitation, despite Uneva being a stranger. Some say she felt a connection to this stranger that told her to trust them. For an undeterminable amount of time, the 2 explored worlds Katherine had never heard of. The 2 became good friends, however, couldn't stay together forever. After one last incredible adventure, Katherine fell asleep in Uneva's arms and work up in her bed back in the sleepy town. In the present day, Uneva and Katherine can be found living together in the same time. Fantasia didn't treat them as the same person but 2 separate individuals due to its Master Plan. Katherine was returned back home before much time has passed. Katherine continued living on, considering the adventure as a dream and her early life continues. This Katherine lives on to become Uneva and has the adventure with her past self so the cycle continues. The Katherine living with Uneva in the modern day is from another time. This Katherine comes from another timeline in the other possible outcomes of major events in Fantasia's history. This Katherine ended up in our current timeline due to the Uneva of her timeline dying before she could experience the adventures with her. The portal she entered lead her to the modern day Fantasia of our current timeline. This Katherine lives on to grow up into Katherine Everheart, lives with Uneva as a weapon crafter, and one of Uneva's apprentices. Main Backstory Part 2 Sent by her village to Triflia, she attended Triflium High, not knowing what it was. She had never attended school but was taught how to read and write by her 'mother. In this very school, Uneva ran into her triplet siblings. At the time, they had no idea they were related but saw each other as rivals. Elizabeth was from the richer part of the planet Uneva was on and was the best of the best. Shun started off as another kid in the world his 2 siblings started out with but people saw his combat skill potential and was whisked away to be trained in Stormrun, the world training with the best-known fighters and knights in Fantasia. Uneva struggled to be in this new environment and was failing right from the start. If it weren't for her mentor and close friend Lady Iris, she would have failed before she could even start. In the first years, they were required to summon their Soul Flowers. Elizabeth and Shun both summoned beautiful blooming crystal roses but Uneva produced nothing more than a weed. Uneva was supposed to be kicked out of the program but after meeting the headmaster, she was allowed to continue her education there. From there she worked double time and not a year later, Uneva summoned the most exquisite rose seen in that school's history. To this day, her rose is on display in the headmaster's office. During that time, she met what was going to be her 3 closest friends in the future, Gloomamela, Ellinore, and Spectra. The day after their graduation, they discovered they were siblings. Uneva and Shun broke up because she didn't want to be part of some incest relationship. They were then sent to the central palace of Universilia. She and her 2 siblings,were assigned roles to play in their kingdom. Since she was the eldest and strongest of the triplets, though they look nothing alike, she got the main Kingdom. When she was the supposed ruler, she was to rule the main kingdom,it's Captures AUs,and all its domain. Her sister got the Reverse world and Demon lands and Her brother was to hold the balance of the worlds. Uneva's job was told had parties or banquets and invite rulers across their Universe adding to their territory and making alliances while taking over AU worlds. Archilleon, the adviser of Uneva's parents and ruler when the 3 didn't know about their past, had planned that Uneva was to marry Prince Aquilance, one of the triplet rulers of the planet Triundra and Uneva's friend when they were both studying at Triundra University. Uneva couldn't take palace life and the fact she had to be part of an arranged marriage. She fled during the night only to be caught by Prince Aquillance. As much as he loved her, he knew that she wouldn't be happy and yet wanted her heart all to himself. He let her run off and would cover for her only if that she promised to visit the prince every 10 years. She from then on roamed the worlds and learned new things with in different worlds. After about years, she finally found a planet called Harmonisia and decided to settle down there. She built a big house and started recruiting OC's as apprentices. They would all live together in what is now known in this canon as The Main OC house. Present Day Uneva is to be married to a skeleton formerly know as Underswap Sans. Due to stupid internet post about OC's being married to Sans and/or his AU versions being cringe, he is now a half human half monster named Blueberry thanks to Uneva's Magic. She has 3 children but 2 being from another timeline. Them being Harlow, Conner, and Sapphire. Powers Being the oldest one of the Universilia heirs she has the strongest magic. She has a large range of abilities but it's decides in 3 classes. Basic Abilities These are the ones she uses on a regular bases and it doesn't take up that much magic, She can summon her reaper scythe, her daggers, knives, her sword,and small projectiles and items. She also has invisiblity, teleportation, and disappearing into shadows. She can also use minor healing. Stronger Abilities These are the ones that she uses less often and more for combat purpose. They take more magic for her to use them. Overuse results in fatigue. She can summon a larger range of weapons and larger items. She can use Pyro, Hydro, and telekinesis. She can also use speed up boosts and teleport farther distances. She can use major healing. Forbidden Abilities These are the abilities that are forbidden to be used. She can and could use it but it would take allot of magic out of her which could possible kill her or they could be highly dangerous. * The Sirens call. It's an ability activated when Uneva shrieks a certain song. It sends a doom filled shock waves over a large area and it will destroy anything in her path. * Rune summon. She will draw a circle below her with a star in it and draw down a symbol. She can use that to summon a large range of things. Anything she could possibly want. Even a horde of shadow monsters. * Area Revival. She would put her hands on the ground of a dead area and hum a song that means something to her and it will heal and revive the entire area. * Various transformations. She can transform into various things through sheer will. She has the following forms:My little pony, cat, fox, male, mermaid, fairy, and goddess. (Please note that this ability is under this category since it is difficult for her to pull this off without some special conditions that would make it a stronger ability.) Relations * Heddron Starling: Father. * Castella Starling (Formerly known as Castella Jinx): Mother. * Shun Starling: '''Brother and Ex-Boyfriend. * '''Elizabeth Starling: Sister. * Blueberry Swap: '''Husband to be. * '''Katherine Everheart: Younger Self. Category:Browse Category:Skait's OCs Category:OCs Category:Origins Character Category:Starling Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Fantasian Category:Female